


Two-Timer

by premonitions (lololeuthanizemepls)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Complacency, Drama, Dry Sex, Epic Romance, Forbidden Love, Homosexuality, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Romance, sycophancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololeuthanizemepls/pseuds/premonitions
Summary: It's one thing that Hinata knows Kageyama is cheating on Yachi with him, and it all boils down to a matter of opinions that such an indecency is something they will let slide. But what is Hinata supposed to do when he realizes he wants Yachi out of the picture?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to criticize my work and offer up any ideas that you feel will make it better ! ^-^

Anybody with a brain should know that it was wrong. But anyone without a conscience would let it happen.

It had started over a month ago: Hinata had somehow found himself in indecent liaisons with the younger boy Kageyama.

He hadn't learned until later that he was being taken advantage of. That Kageyama had been dating Yachi from the start, all while fooling around with Hinata. But having been too indebted to the pleasure of their little sessions--- Hinata couldn't complain.

Since weeks ago, Kageyama would spur Hinata before practice when all the team mates had headed to the gym after having gotten dressed, when it was just the two-- and neither could say how their obscene occasions started. But it seemed they both lived up to the same values: Whatever happens, happens.

**  
\--- [A Few Days Ago] ---**

  
The silence of the locker room was a deafening sign of the two boy's confinement. And both of them knew what it meant.

"Oy, uh..." Hinata's mouth hung open, eyes drooping as his face grew hot. Kageyama's fingers had already been pushing up the back of his jersey very slowly.

This was so weird...  
Not even weeks after Kageyama said he would break up with Yachi-- which he never did yet-- Kageyama still had the nerve to be pulling stunts. Hinata knew Kageyama was dating the very girl he called his friend, yet this felt so... right. And so good.

Hinata could feel Kageyama's wet lips on his shoulder blade and the older boy's eyes fluttered shut.  
"Uhn..." he moaned.

Hinata's fingers were wrapped in his shoelaces, having been distracted from tying them by Kageyama and his sudden avidity. "Tobio, we need to go to practice..."

But he didn't want to. Not with Kageyama working him up like this.

Hinata's priorities were out of order ever since he had learned Kageyama was cheating.

Just last year, volleyball would ALWAYS be the only thing that Hinata would gravitate to. Just thinking about how much him and his principals changed in not even a year, how much Kageyama changed--

"Oy... nh..." Hinata pressed his cheek onto his knee when Kageyama's tongue suddenly slid up his spine. "Ahh... Kage seriously..."

"Hm... you really want to go practice...?" Kageyama's lips lingered on the smaller boy, hands snaked around Hinata's waist from behind and holding his hip bones. The older boy naturally swayed his boiling hips. He was already aroused, and yet he was hardly even touched-- wasn't even touched there and yet he was still in denial.

"Y-yeah..." he breathed diffidently. After all, all they would be doing during practice is talking about training camp... It was nothing they were unfamiliar with.

Hinata wanted to keep going, but he couldn't really have said no;

The team was probably waiting, time probably was moving so fast in reality, yet it felt so slow in the heat of the moment that he couldn't tell how long it'd really been. Still, it was long enough to probably make the team wonder where the two were.

Hinata moved his hips under Kageyama's hands, but the warm heat of the younger boy's palms were suddenly taken away. He could still feel Kageyama's breath ghosting on his back,

"Then let's go to practice."

Hinata's half-lidded eyes popped open when he heard the shuffling sound of footsteps. He saw the tall boy in the corner of his eye, walking toward the door.

"Wh..." Hinata watched as Kageyama left the room, the sound of the metal door clanging shut and Hinata could feel the cool air on his back; the part that was still exposed that is.

Hinata's gut sank from the high, his hips still burning in arousal and he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Of all the reasons to be mad, like the fact Kageyama was dating Yachi, he was mad because Kageyama was unfair, the boy Hinata knew he wanted; and not just wantonly, but emotionally.

He liked him.

Hinata liked Kageyama. And that's why he was mad. Because the fucker just turned him on and then cut the rope and left.

He shifted uncomfortably with the slight tent in his shorts, finishing up on tying his shoelaces and sitting in the silent locker room.

Hinata wondered how Kageyama could look at Yachi while he knew what happened with Hinata in private. Much less, how did Yachi look at Kageyama? Probably with complete trust and devotion, but little did she know her boyfriend was two-timing. And with a boy.

Hinata almost felt sorry, yet he knew that Kageyama belonged to him and him only, no matter what contract Kageyama held to Yachi. It was unsettling knowing that he was technically the third wheel-- the one he consensually let Kageyama cheat on someone with. But Yachi was hardly a necessity... So did it really matter?

Hinata was used to Kageyama being so perfidious, and it never really bothered him until he realized he started to want more. That he wanted the advantage, and wanted Yachi out of the picture. He hadn't but had realized how much more desirous and possessive he had become over Kageyama.

In little given time, Hinata had found himself sauntering out into the gym, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were standing at the front of the rest of the team who were seated on the floor. Coach was already instructing people about training camp, having made brief eye contact with Hinata as he came in and took a seat, and continuing on with the information. But Yachi stood aside Kiyoko and a seated Kageyama in the front row, and the two were making continuous eye contact that wasn't to Hinata's liking.

Hinata spent the entire lecture about training camp trying to disregard the couple like an indisposed bystander, and with the little time given to actually practice some volleyball at the end of practice was not put into good use: That is because the team had decided to routinely jostle Kageyama and Yachi for dating. They had been dating a little ways after Kiyoko introduced Hitoka as the new manager, which was a couple months before Hinata and Kageyama's amours. And the worst part was that Hinata had to keep in mind that he was the person to Kageyama's affair, which shouldn't hurt as much as it seemingly did in the moment.

'But Yachi was hardly a necessity... So did it really matter?' Hinata contemplated his earlier thoughts.

It did. It did matter.

Hinata watched as Kageyama dead-panned his way through the jokes, Yachi flustered and fumbling at the connotations and remarks.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata. A look in his eyes of near-guilt and Hinata knew that Kageyama'd better feel sorry.

He was guilty... he said he would break it off weeks ago and never did.

"It just needs to be the right time." was Kageyama's constant excuse.

But by the time Noya and Tanaka began wheedling the duo together, forcing them into an embrace of entangled arms, Hinata's skin grew cold.

It has to be now.

_It has to be now._

His eyes never once broke from Kageyama's, his intense gaze was fermenting the atmosphere and Kageyama knew how he was at fault. But what was really a true concern was, did he even feel sorry?

The small girl that was forced into his arms slowly tightened her grip on Kageyama's jersey as the team mates joked. All of them were. All of them except Hinata, the one person whose opinion and feelings should matter, and clearly the unveiled sight of their pseudo relationship in action would naturally piss off the boy he was messing with in private.

But to Hinata, it was one thing to know that Yachi and Kageyama were dating--- hence 'one-sidedly', but it was another thing to actually see it before his eyes, which could only rouse more enmity.

Eyes intent on Hinata, Kageyama slowly pushed Yachi back from the shoulders and she let go, perplexed.

"Cold Kageyama." Noya labeled him wryly. Everybody was under the assumption he was in another one of his moods.

But Kageyama, undaunted, leaned down toward Yachi, gaze still fixated on Hinata as he did so.  
Kageyama tightened his grip on Yachi's shoulders before bending down further and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Naturally, everybody's eyes went wide, Yachi's especially, until phrases of approval and jeering were resonating through the gym.

That was the first time Kageyama ever really decided to show affection to Yachi in front of the team, and it only made Hinata wonder, "why now?" as he gritted his teeth. He couldn't be salient with his jealousy, but he was sure Kageyama knew that he did all the wrong things.

Sugawara and Daichi were the ones to dissipate the commotion before sending everyone off to get dressed and by Daichi's own words, "Go the hell home."

And that was when Kageyama had approached Hinata in the locker room, "Want to stay later and practice?"

Hinata knew that those words didn't mean what they said, and were anything but.

But Hinata said yes, and waited for everybody to clear out, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei especially, before finally making his way back into the locker room from the separated changing stalls.

The older boy's acrimony towards Yachi was still burning like a conflagration in his stomach, just thinking about Kageyama interacting with her was enough to finally make Hinata confront the other boy in the deserted locker room.

"What was that in the gym?" Hinata tried to cling onto his composure as he looked at the taller boy with a broken bearing.

"You already know, Hinata. I'm working on it, just let me get there."

"And where are you getting by spurring on the team about you and Yachi?" Hinata's skin was crawling, his voice elevating.

At this time it looked like Kageyama was nearly amused, "I told you I was on to something. Why don't you trust me?"

Hinata chuckled defiantly, looking Kageyama deftly in the eyes. He knew Kageyama was aware of why anybody in Hinata's situation couldn't trust him.

"Because you haven't broken up with Yachi. And you promised you would a long time ago. You keep making fucking excuses!"

Kageyama was looking up at Hinata after sitting down on the array of benches in the locker room. The look of indignation he was giving Hinata didn't please him. It was pure petulance; the attitude and mentality Kageyama had when they first met each other was already seeping through his exterior.

And yet, Hinata realized Kageyama's abstractness was because he was being put in his place. Hinata almost felt bad, and yet he felt... bold. Like he had the advantage. "Kageyama..."

Kageyama's pitted eyes  
looked at him from below.

"Kageyama." Hinata was closing in, "Kageyama, _you're mine_."

The younger boy craned his neck in interest, pulling his torso toward the other boy and lessening the gap in their close proximity.

"Not... Not Yachi's-- _mine_." Hinata said, his hand already clutching Kageyama's jersey by the collar. He had already had his own idea of chastising Kageyama for what he did on the court. And it's not that Hinata wanted to prove himself, render himself better than anyone. But he knew what he was entitled to. And Kageyama was just that.

"So," Hinata was already leaning over Kageyama, growing bolder by the second as he found his way onto the younger boy's lap, "whose are you?"

Hinata watched the cynicism slip from Kageyama's face as he grew more amorous, already pushing his fingers under Hinata's jersey to the low-dive of his back. "I'm yours."

And yet those words weren't enough to dissipate the matters of Kageyama and Yachi; Hinata wasn't going to treat Kageyama without exceptions.

"Hm." Hinata smiled before dipping down and kissing Kageyama's jaw, who acquiesced to tilt his head back and give the suddenly fervent boy more room to roam.

"Oy, aren't you upset...?" Kageyama whispered in between deep breaths; his hands were already tracing the warm skin of Hinata's back. Kageyama slouched under Hinata, heat getting denser in his hips as Hinata's kisses on his neck got wetter.

"You tell me..." Hinata japed as he suddenly bucked his hips atop Kageyama's lap, forcing a slight moan out of the other with his sudden pious action. Hinata moved back from the submissive boy's neck to look him in the eyes; Kageyama's face was already flushed a florid red and his eyes were half-lidded, but it didn't stop him from pulling his hands out from under Hinata's shirt to pull the older boy's face down to his.

Hinata was greatly amused with how heatedly Kageyama kissed him, but Hinata knew he still held the reigns as he licked the bottom of Kageyama's lip, who parted his mouth and let the older boy in.

Almost instinctively, Hinata began gyrating his hips atop Kageyama who was already half hard, sliding against him with ease from the slippery fabric of their shorts.

Kageyama's moans were filling Hinata's mouth, spurring him on and he pressed his torso against the latter's. The brief moment that Hinata pulled back and opened his eyes, he saw daggers looking back at him. It wasn't a look of disdain, but rather like Kageyama was trying to hold himself together to keep from unravelling as Hinata grinded on him skillfully.

The power Hinata realized he had was better than any kind on the court, but his little reverie was set aside when Kageyama spoke with sudden urgency under a heady tone, "E-earlier today.. ah... you called me Kage,"

Hinata looked down at Kageyama from above, who didn't return eye contact until he finished his proposal,

" _Do it again..._ "

Hinata stopped. Stopped pressing and moving atop the raven-haired boy and looked down at him with surprise. But Kageyama's gaze on him didn't falter, and instead they exchanged a look for nearly a minute before Hinata finally let his lips move, testing the 'new' word,

"Kage..." he said, watching as the boy under him bit his lip at the very sound of it.

"Kage." Hinata repeated brazenly, entwining his fingers behind the nape of the younger boy's neck. Kageyama was already shaking beneath him--- but not out of fear. For as far as Hinata knew, Kageyama was beyond aroused. And Hinata loved that. Hinata loved the way he trembled.

"You like this..." Hinata teased, enamored.

It was so simple, a simple little abbreviation of his name was apparently so stimulating and Hinata didn't realize he himself was becoming corrupt with the advantage he had over the setter. Hinata was biting his lip, too, before leaning down and closing the gap between them and igniting heat beyond the extents of before; it was like being an arsonist, but if it felt this good, then Hinata would boast the label.

The fervent boy let Kageyama yield to him who was stifling moans when Hinata started moving atop him again, pressing against him harder than before. The pleasure was already blighting the older boy, and his first intentions of retribution were already slipping from his conscience as he realized the friction wasn't enough.

"Kage... ah, more skin..." Hinata's sovereignty was degraded as he himself begged for more. But it felt too good to care.

"Mmn, yeah, okay..." Kageyama reciprocated willingly, moving his body away as to give them both room to pull down their shorts just enough for the skin-on-skin they both wanted.

Hinata was contempt in the brief moment they had to stop grinding, yet the second Kageyama pressed Hinata against him by the hips, he hissed in pleasure against their bare, touching shafts.

Kageyama was the first to move his hips, already pleased yet hungry to continue with this new, profound contiguity. "Hinata... _fuck_..."

Hinata was burying his fingers in the other boy's jersey, grinding back against him relentlessly while trying to keep his sanity.

He wanted to win. On or off the court, he wanted to win against Kageyama.

Hinata lurched forward with a moan, burying his lips in Kageyama's neck to brand him.

The consequences would be dire when and if the team saw the hickeys, they'd get the wrong idea that it was Yachi--- but in the moment, Hinata didn't care. Yachi wasn't the one sitting atop Kageyama's lap, wasn't the one having it and feeling this good. Just the thought of being this privileged, even if in private, made the older boy moan in urgency.

It was beginning to slip away from him: his bearing and retentiveness were crumbling under the climax and Hinata started grinding faster, pleasant heat boiling inside him.

"Kage-- _nh... Kage_ , I'm gonna..." Hinata seethed, trying to sustain his supremacy as he choked back a low moan.

Kageyama kept quiet, gritting his teeth in an attempt to disregard Hinata's indecent, yet provocative sounds. But in order to keep his head, he trailed both hands down under the hem of Hinata's shorts, tightening on the older boy's ass.

Hinata almost let out a small sob, grinding more hungrily as the heat of his climax started to unfurl, diffusing as his legs began to shake.

Kageyama wanted to turn the tables, pulling his torso forward and bringing his lips onto Hinata's jaw. Although his voice was haywire from pleasure, it didn't stop him from hitting the final peg to Hinata's climax with a,  
" _I'm yours if you let me fuck you_."

Almost too easily, Hinata fell from the high-throne and succumbed to his orgasm, shaking atop the younger boy as he came undone across both of their jerseys. 

Kageyama kept grinding, pulling Hinata through his orgasm as the other boy's shameless voice hit his ears pleasantly, lost in the verbal and physical pleasure the older boy was giving him.

Hinata let his peak fall into dull-pulses, trained to never once hinder from gyrating his hips on the other boy. Like grabbing hold of the reigns again, Hinata reached for Kageyama's cock as he kept rubbing against him.

"Oy-- fuck, Hinata..!" Kageyama griped in a guttural moan.

Hinata knew he wasn't going to let the younger boy win, and in fact had a rather sadistic idea in mind for what he did with Yachi and how he just made Hinata degrade himself.

"Hinata, if you do that, I'll---."

"Kage..." Hinata baited as he began working Kageyama up and down, alongside rubbing against him with an excruciatingly slow rhythm.

Hinata watched as Kageyama's face flourished with desperation: brows furrowed, lidded eyes, and through clenched teeth, panted Hinata's name.

"Ah... hey-- fuck... I'm...!" Kageyama groaned, perishing under Hinata's initiative, practically white-knuckling Hinata's ass until the older boy suddenly stopped moving entirely.

Kageyama took the sudden second to look at Hinata, coming back down from his ethereal high-- but in pure confusion and disappointment.

Oh, Hinata wanted to see Kageyama unravel, what with seeing how submissive he was was not enough for him-- but he remembered the entire intent of his own lecherous actions from the start.

Climbing off of the befuddled boy, Hinata uttered a complacent,

 

_"You can earn it when you break up with Yachi."_

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you guys were as disappointed with the end as Kageyama was. ;-;


End file.
